


A Shocking Revelation

by JacquelineHyde



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, So dumb, Thunder Plains, so short, yeah I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineHyde/pseuds/JacquelineHyde
Summary: "It was about two hours into the Thunder Plains that the answer to the burning question on his mind struck Tidus with the force of a bolt of lightning.This was, coincidentally, about the same time that he was struck by a bolt of lightning."orMy theory as to why the lighting in the Thunder Plains picked so mercilessly on Tidus.





	A Shocking Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was at one point supposed to be a much longer story, and actually go somewhere, but I'll be goshdarned if I can remember where, so it's just its own silly self-contained ficlet.

It was about two hours into the Thunder Plains that the answer to the burning question on his mind struck Tidus with the force of a bolt of lightning.

This was, coincidentally, about the same time that he was struck by a bolt of lightning.

“Guys!” he called weakly, a smoking heap on the ground. “I think I figured out why the lightning keeps picking on me!”

“Because it's funny?” Rikku giggled, scurrying away from Tidus with a frightened yelp as another flash filled the air.

The blond gave an indignant shout as he was yet again thrown several feet, trailing off into a pained groan as he hit the ground and skidded several more.

“She's right, kid,” Auron said, peering unhelpfully down at the charred young man. “What have I always told you? If you give them the reaction they want, people will pick on you.”

“Yeah,” Tidus agreed, dragging himself upright with difficulty. “And if you're stuck carrying a great big bag of weapons, _lightning_ will pick on you.”

Auron's eye narrowed.

“What's your point?”

“Come on, can't we ditch a few of them?” Tidus pleaded, swinging a comically oversized novelty reinforced burlap sack over his shoulder and carefully poking through the contents. “I don't mean all of them, but do we really need three hundred and eighty-seven swords?”


End file.
